SpongeBob SquarePants: All Episodes In Order!
This shows all episodes of Rocko's Modern Life Rugrats and The Wiki's Fan-seried. Episodes Season 1 (Disc 1) *Help Wanted *Reef Blower *Tea at the Treedome *Bubblestand *Ripped Pants *Jellyfishing *Plankton! *Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Boating School *Pizza Delivery *Home Sweet Pineapple *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Pickles *Hall Monitor *Jellyfish Jam *Sandy's Rocket *Squeaky Boots *Nature Pants *Opposite Day *Culture Shock *F.U.N. *MuscleBob BuffPants *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *The Chaperone *Employee of the Month *Scaredy Pants *I Was a Teenage Gary *SB-125 *Karate Choppers *Sleepy Time *Suds *Valentine's Day *The Paper *Arrgh! *Rock Bottom *Texas *Walking Small *Fools in April *Neptune's Spatula *Hooky *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 2 Season 2 (Disc 2) *Your Shoe's Untied *Squid's Day Off *Something Smells *Bossy Boots *Big Pink Loser *Bubble Buddy *Dying For Pie *Imitation Krabs *Wormy *Patty Hype *Grandma's Kisses *Squidville *Pre-Hibernation Week *Life of Crime *Christmas Who? *Survival of the Idiots *Dumped *No Free Rides *I'm Your Biggest Fanatic *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 3 *Squirrel Jokes *Pressure *The Smoking Peanut *Shanghaied *Gary Takes a Bath *Welcome to the Chum Bucket *Frankendoodle *The Secret Box *Band Geeks *Graveyard Shift *Krusty Love *Procrastination *I'm With Stupid *Sailor Mouth *Artist Unknown *Jellyfish Hunter *The Fry Cook Games *Squid on Strike *Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Season 3 (Disc 3) *The Algae's Always Greener *SpongeGuard on Duty *Club SpongeBob *My Pretty Seahorse *Just One Bite *The Bully *Nasty Patty *Idiot Box *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 4 *Doing Time *Snowball Effect *One Krabs Trash *As Seen on TV *Can You Spare a Dime? *No Weenies Allowed *Squilliam Returns *Krab Borg *Rock-a-Bye Bivalve *Wet Painters *Krusty Krab Training Video *Party Pooper Pants *Chocolate with Nuts *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 5 *New Student Starfish *Clams *Ugh *The Great Snail Race *Mid-Life Crustacean *Born Again Krabs *I Had an Accident (Safety Freak) *Krabby Land *The Camping Episode *Missing Identity *Plankton's Army *The Sponge Who Can Fly *SpongeBob Meets the Strangler *Pranks a Lot Season 4 (Disc 4) *Fear of a Krabby Patty *Shell of a Man *The Lost Mattress *Krabs vs. Plankton *Have You Seen This Snail? *Skill Crane *Good Neighbors *Selling Out *Funny Pants *Dunces and Dragons *Enemy In-Law *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy 6: The Motion Picture *Patrick SmartPants *SquidBob TentaclePants *Krusty Towers *Mrs. Puff, You're Fired *Ghost Host *Chimps Ahoy *Whale of a Birthday *Karate Island *All That Glitters *Wishing You Well *New Leaf *Once Bitten *Bummer Vacation *Wigstruck *Squidtastic Voyage *That's No Lady *The Thing *Hocus Pocus *Driven to Tears *Rule of Dumb *Born to Be Wild *Best Frenemies *The Pink Purloiner *Squid Wood *Best Day Ever *Gift of Gum Season 5 (Disc 5) *Friend or Foe? *The Original Fry Cook *Night Light *Rise and Shine *Waiting *Fungus Among Us *Spy Buddies *Boat Smarts *Good Ol' Whatshisname *New Digs *Krabs a la Mode *Roller Cowards *Bucket Sweet Bucket *To Love a Patty *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Money Talks *SpongeBob vs. The Patty Gadget *Slimy Dancing *The Krusty Sponge *Sing a Song of Patrick *A Flea in Her Dome *The Donut of Shame *The Krusty Plate *Goo Goo Gas *Le Big Switch *Atlantis SquarePantis *Picture Day *Pat No Pay *BlackJack *Blackened Sponge *Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob *The Inmates of Summer *To Save a Squirrel *Pest of the West *20,000 Patties Under the Sea *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *What Ever Happened to SpongeBob? *The Two Faces of Squidward *SpongeHenge *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Stanley S. SquarePants Season 6 (Disc 6) *House Fancy *Krabby Road *Penny Foolish *Nautical Novice *Spongicus *Suction Cup Symphony *Not Normal *Gone *The Splinter *Slide Whistle Stooges *A Life in a Day *Sun Bleached *Giant Squidward *No Nose Knows *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *Boating Buddies *The Krabby Kronicle *The Slumber Party *Grooming Gary *SpongeBob vs. The Big One *Porous Pockets *Choir Boys *Krusty Krushers *The Card *Dear Vikings *Ditchin' *Grandpappy the Pirate *Cephalopod Lodge *Squid's Visit *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants *Shuffleboarding *Professor Squidward *Pet or Pests *Komputer Overload *Gulible Pants *Overbooked *No Hat for Pat *Toy Store of Doom Season 7 (Disc 7) *No Bones All About It *Beach Blanket Babies *The Emperor's New Joe *Schnit Heads *Accident Happens *Pee Wee Scouts *Share and Share a Spike *The Last Babysitter *Sour Pickles *Truth or Square? *Hands Me Down *Angelica's Ballet *Growth Spout *Stuck in the Wringer *Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy *The Inside Job *A Pal for Gary *Tommy for Mayor *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *Curse of Bikini Bottom *Digit Pants *Neptune's Party *Squidward in the Clarinetland *Spongebob's Last Stand *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Season 8 (Disc 8) *Robin Hood and SpongeBob *Pants don't dance Shorts *The Endless Summer A Random Act of Rugrats *Crossing the Street *Anything for Baby *Flowers for Sandy *Me Money *Pie The Foe-Gotten Years *Loop de Loop *Remodeling *Can't Swim Classic Nickelodeon Shorts *Nicktoons Battle *Patrick the Snowman *Plankton's Holiday Hits *12 Days of Nickmas *How The You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What *Nickelodeon Holiday Party *A Chuckie Finster Christmas *Nickelodeon Blimp Nick Extras *Gary's Gourmet *Pickled Plankton *Momary *Substitute Creature *Plabs *Plankton & Krabs Fan-Series Season 8-9 (Disc 9) *Shadow *Two by Four *SquarePants Reunion *Spotlight Sponge *SB-3D *What Patrick Does at Nighttime *Drew Pickles Gets Sued! *Tom and Jerry: War of Wisker *Ed, Edd, Eddy n Spongebob *The Krusty Chum Bucket *Barrier Reefs *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VII: The Good Enemy *Fruit Burger *The Patrick Shuffle *Krabby Circus *The Picture of SpongeBob *Uncle Sherm's Visit *The Patrick Patty *DogPants *SpongeBob Meets the Bathtub *Two Jobs in One Sponge *Boating Test #40 *Family Reunion 2 *Gary's Baby *Plankton: The Musical *The Krabbytanic *Water Hole'd *Spongeless in her Treedome *Ghosts R'Us *The Ring *Sponge Vs. Squirrel *The Clock is Ticking *The Stupid Duo *Clarinet Succses Season 10 (Disc 10) *Battle of the Squids *The Broom *Pirates of Bikini Bottom *Drew Pickles Watchs the Sesame Street I Beam *Planks a ton! *Secret Hill of Jungle *Plankton's Scool *Sandy's Diary *Squid's Protest *FutureBob *Patroit Games *No More Overbooked *Eat Meat *Mum, There's a Sponge on My Internet! *Searching For an Estate *Bonjour, Je Suis SpongeBob *I Am The Buck *Singing Pat *Mermaid Man vs. Barnacle Boy *The Increase of Bikini Bottom *Housemates *Mushroom in UnderWater *SpongeBob FC *I Don't Like Krabby Patties *Hooky 2 *SpongeBob's Brother *It's-a-me, Mario! *Gone in the Wild *Trapped in the Future *Rise That Swing! Season 11 (Disc 11) *The Nicktoons War *SpongeBob's Funniest Home Video's *My First Day *BobSponge (episode) *Seashell Squeeze * Plans of a Non Driver *The Return of BobSponge *Radio Krab *Bad Bad Bubble *Rugrats Goes to School *SpongeBob and a Woman *Bob Sponge's Revenge *It's a Little Bit Rainy *A Starfish of Doom *Excirse Place of Death *Finsey World *PatBob StarPants *Breast Cancer Show Ever *Squilliam Vs. SpongeBob *WhoPat WhatStar? Season 12 (Disc 12) *UnderWaiters *Krabby Mystery *The Truth of Gold *A Squid and a Krabby Patty *Patrick's Pet *Sea of Clams *Matchmaker *Squilliam's Fancy Plan *Pest of the Pests *SpongeBob and the Big Patty *Fish Burger *SpongeBob vs. The Patties of Doom Category:DVDs